battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Dou Zun
Dou Zun. That was a level that was even further and more frightening than a Dou Zong. At that level, one was already a top person on the continent. Their methods were far from what an elite Dou Zong could compare with. They were actually able to use space, something which was ethereal and invisible, to do whatever they pleased. After advancing to a Dou Zun, one is able to continuously absorb the natural energy and turn it into Dou Qi in his/her body. They can also train while traveling. The gap between each star within the Dou Zun class was far from what an ordinary person could imagine. It was a kind of extremely fixed hierarchical system. It was quite difficult for someone in the Dou Zun class to challenge another of a higher level. Stages This class is divided on 9 Stars or stages where based on the Star there are following levels: * Low: 1 - 3 Stars * Middle: 4 - 6 Stars * High: 7 - 9 Stars Nine Changes to turn Sheng The so-called nine changes could be considered a quantifier to measure the gap between the peak of the Dou Zun class and the Ban Sheng class. After all, the gap between the two was really too terrifying. One needed to use an even finer ranking system with enormous positions between levels to differentiate the difficulty… The nine changes were not complicated. Simply put, they were considered nine compressions and suppressions. The moment the Dou Qi within the body of an expert at the peak of the Dou Zun class showed signs of being full and could no longer be increased was the moment the nine changes began. One would then need to shrink and suppress the Dou Qi within one’s body. Only then would the interior of one’s body have enough space to accept new Dou Qi. One needed to perform this compression once the Dou Qi became filled again! This cycle would repeat and only after nine suppressions would it reach a complete state. The Dou Qi within one’s body would experience a change in quality under each compression. Only then would one cross over the unmeasurable sky-like gap and advance to the Sheng class! Due to this, some of the experts, who had reached this stage, would describe the training hidden at the peak of the Dou Zun class as nine changes. One could only become a Sheng (Saint) after nine changes! It was easy to talk about these nine changes, but they would really test one’s limits. Just imagine the frightening amount of Dou Qi an expert at the peak of the Dou Zun class could contain. That needed to be filled and filled nine times. Such a requirement was indeed worthy of the description ‘horrifying.’ Abilities * Space Lock Trivia * Legend had it that only an elite Dou Zun could solidify their Dou Qi. * An elite Dou Zun normally did not fight, but when they do, they would unleash a truly terrifying attack! Category:Cultivation Category:Dou Venerate Category:Stub